Es Sólo Necesidad
by DeSencadenaMientoAgreSor
Summary: Ella lo odiaba ¡Él había arruinado su vida! No podía sentir nada por él, los irkens no conocían sobre amor o cariño,los sentimientos no tenían cabida aquí, debía tratarse de simple curiosidad, de tocarlo de una forma diferente, la necesidad de tenerlo cerca por una vez… sí, eso era, sólo eso… necesidad. Esto es un ZATR (Zim x Tak)


**ES SÓLO NECESIDAD**

_¡VAGACIONES! Lo que significa que estoy a punto de actualizar todos mis Fics y crear nuevos… como en esta ocasión, que traigo mi segundo Fic heterosexual de IZ. Esta vez, se trata de un ZATR, porque traigo a ésta pareja rondando mi mente desde hace un buen rato, y no les he escrito ni dibujado nada, muy mal. Entonces, permítanme enmendar mi error._

* * *

**Pareja: ZATR – Zim And Tak Romance **

**Rated: M - Colocado en Rated T a propósito para hacerles leer Lemon. (Ya lo han abierto, continúen leyendo entonces). **

**Advertencias: Contenido sexual explícito y violencia mínima.**

* * *

Se encontraba dentro de su refugio, recostada cómodamente boca-arriba, sus orbes morados yacían fijos en el cielo sobre ella, el techo que le protegía estaba compuesto en gran parte de un resistente polímero transparente que le brindaba una visión panorámica de aquél extraño cielo. Aunque parecía relajada, de cuando en cuando su vista se concentraba en el panel a su izquierda que fungía como radar, mostrándole aquello que ella no alcanzaba a ver.

¿Qué era aquello?

Sobre sus ojos se extendía un hermoso espectáculo digno de admiración, había que apreciar la belleza de aquél místico cielo carente de estrellas, su lienzo presentaba una gran gama de colores que se mezclaban con sutileza, o bien con galantería. Pero esa belleza era sólo una máscara, un engaño que guardaba tras de sí la fatalidad de su verdadera naturaleza.

Se encontraba en un planeta, cuya gravedad atraía constantemente toda clase de basura espacial, la cual colapsaba irremediablemente en la arenosa superficie semi-púrpura que era el suelo. Aquellos hermosos colores eran resultado de la mezcla de pesados gases, gases que no sólo dificultaban el respirar, también impedían la visión hacia el exterior; afortunadamente, nada que resultara nocivo. Era imposible tratar de adivinar cuándo y qué caería del cielo, y resignarse a esperar, se resumiría en una muerte segura. Ahí la importancia de su constante atención hacia ese radar que le mantenía al tanto de lo que no podía ver.

Pero eso no era problema para ella, estaba perfectamente preparada para manejar todo tipo de situaciones, la situación actual, era tan sólo una prueba más que debía pasar para demostrar que ella era el mejor soldado que alguna vez "diera a luz" el asombroso Imperio Irken.

Lo más difícil ya había pasado, sobrevivir. Había estado dando tumbos dentro de su nave, la cual viajaba sin control por el espacio, aquello había sido aterrador, eso no podía negárselo, el miedo la había abordado a tal nivel, que creyó que realmente aquello era el fin de su misión… de su vida. Finalmente, se vio arrastrada hacia ese planeta que parecía recibirle con brazos abiertos, dándole la bienvenida.

El aterrizaje fue desastroso, el impacto terrible, y a pesar de haberse valido de todos sus conocimientos y equipo funcional, había resultado gravemente herida, se recuperaría sin lugar a dudas, con algo de tiempo; pero eso representaba una desventaja descomunal al encontrarse en un planeta desconocido.

Rescató lo que pudo de su Spittler Runner y emprendió la marcha a través de esa tierra hostil que se abría paso frente a ella. Sus prioridades se centraron en encontrar refugio y curar sus heridas, el alimento no era necesario, los irkens no lo necesitaban, tan sólo eran adictos a los snacks y golosinas, porque así lo querían, eran deliciosos. La primera parte fue fácil, la basura espacial le ofrecía sin fin de utilidades, de cierto modo le recordaba su estancia en el planeta "Mugre". Una vez listo su refugio, se concentró en curar sus heridas y guardar algo de reposo, siempre alerta; respirar era complicado, pero su PAK se hacía cargo de ello, ofreciéndole ciertas adaptaciones naturales a su entorno. Lo que siguió después fue más complicado, su paciencia escaseaba y su salud también.

Al final cumplió con sus propias expectativas, sus heridas habían sanado por completo, su refugio era aceptable y cómodo, e incluso, había reparado su nave y realizado varias mejorías en ella. Desgraciadamente, no había podido reparar aun a su compañera, Mimi no era funcional, le faltaban algunas partes las cuales había usado en la reparación de su Spittler Runner. Una vez que saliera de ese planeta y tuviera su venganza, entonces sí se ocuparía de ella.

Ahí estaba Tak, contemplando, con suerte, por última vez aquél cielo, estaba lista para partir en cualquier momento. Por primera vez desde que había llegado a ese planeta, se sentía realmente tranquila y despreocupada, tenía todo listo y nada podía salir mal, nada debía salir mal.

Cerró los ojos por un momento, saboreando la venganza que había venido preparando todo ese tiempo contra el culpable de su actual situación. Al cerrar los ojos podía verlo claramente, como si aquél irken estuviera tatuado en sus párpados, tenía perfectamente memorizadas sus facciones, cada rasgo, expresión y mínimo gesto, podría reconocerlo entre una multitud de irkens si se lo propusiera. No comprendía muy bien a qué se debía, pero pensaba en él constantemente, y como resultado, su spooch se contraía causándole malestar; el único razonamiento lógico que le venía en mente para tal reacción, era el odio, debía odiarlo demasiado… ¡Sí!, ¡eso era!

-…Zim –la voz le salió casi en un susurro inaudible, y aun así el tono venía cargado con sublime rabia. De sus labios provino una fuerte exhalación, ni siquiera se había percatado de estar conteniendo el aliento. ¡Suficiente!

Se levantó de golpe en un arrebato de ansiedad, ya había descansado bastante, era hora de dejar de perder el tiempo, ya había pasado suficiente tiempo en ese lugar. Se dirigió hacia una compuerta, ésta se abrió de forma automática permitiéndole el paso hacia el pequeño hangar que resguardaba a su nave. No había necesidad de preparar nada, horas antes ya se había encargado de hacer los ajustes necesarios. Se sentó cómodamente ante los controles, y encendió los motores que anteriormente le pertenecieron a una nave vortiana que había sido arrastrada ahí semanas atrás. Estaba segura de que sus motores contaban con la potencia suficiente para romper con la atrayente gravedad del planeta, el tanque de combustible estaba a medio llenar, pero bastaba para llegar a la Tierra, no se encontraba tan lejos, al menos no desde su perspectiva.

La escotilla se abrió con un fuerte crujido que sólo fue opacado por el rugir del despegar de los motores. Al estar a flote activó su radar, debía estar preparada para esquivar lo que fuera que estuviera detrás de ese cielo. Emprendió la marcha a toda velocidad, pendiente de la pantalla que le indicaba la posición de los principales obstáculos, requería una trayectoria recta si quería romper y escapar del campo gravitacional, por lo que se enfocó en un punto específico entre toda esa chatarra espacial. Sentía la pesada fuerza que insistía en atraerla de vuelta junto con esos restos, pero al final fue recibida por la oscuridad del espacio exterior y su sin fin de estrellas.

-Lo logré –dijo satisfecha. Relajando el firme agarre que sostenía contra el control de mando, revisó los estabilizadores y prosiguió la marcha hacia su lugar de destino, el planeta Tierra.

**+-+-+-+-+-+-+O-+-+-+-+-+-+-+**

-Jajaja ¡Por fiiin!,... he derrotado a ese…, a esa despreciable larva humana –decía excitado, con brazos alzados en pose victoriosa. Sus ojos miraban con deleite al indefenso humano que yacía en profundo sueño dentro de una cápsula de contención, semi-desnudo, flotando dentro de una especie de gel púrpura.

-Awww Mary sigue dormido… ¿Cuándo despertará amo? –preguntó el androide, golpeando su mano insistentemente contra el vidrio, con curiosidad.

-¡Deja de hacer eso Gir!, sal de aquí antes de que rompas algo…

-Se ve tan lindo… ¿Puedo jugar con él? –preguntó emocionado mientras de un salto quedaba pegado en el vidrio tubular, ignorando por completo las palabras de Zim.

-¡Bájate de ahí! -ordenó mientras lo tomaba de la antena que había en su cabeza y tiraba con fuerza para depositarlo en el piso-. El humano no despertará hasta que yo así lo quiera …, aún debo pensar qué haré con él… quizá algún experimento doloroso con su enorme cabezota, o también podría convertirlo en mi esclavo…

-Amo… -se escuchó la voz robótica de su computador.

-Pero no tengo tiempo de pensar en eso ahora. Con el Dib restringido en mi laboratorio, puedo llevar a cabo mi más reciente plan de conquista, ya que no estará ahí para arruinarlo, y entonces…

-¡AMO! –volvió a llamar, esta vez en un grito, interrumpiendo abruptamente las cavilaciones de Zim.

-¡¿Qué?!... ¿Cómo te atreves a interrumpirme?, cómo te atreves a gri…

-Acabo de detectar una nave… -prosiguió sin importarle volver a interrumpir-, entró a la atmósfera hace 56 segundos, y ha sido muy cerca de aquí.

-¿Qué? ¡Rápido!, quiero las coordenadas –exigió claramente molesto.

Después de la visita de Tak, se había jurado no volver a ser sorprendido, la Tierra era SU planeta para conquistar, destruir, esclavizar o cualquier cosa que se propusiera hacer con el. Nadie iba a tomar lo que a él le pertenecía por derecho, sus altos le habían encomendado personalmente ese planeta, y llevaría a cabo su misión a como diera lugar.

**+-+-+-+-+-+-+O-+-+-+-+-+-+-+**

Se encontraba parada frente a su nave, observando los alrededores con cautela en busca de cualquier presencia humana, pero tan sólo se percibía el ligero movimiento de las ramas de los arboles a su alrededor, y las sombras de los mismos. Conocía el lugar perfectamente, era el parque central de aquella ciudad, ahí mismo había arribado la primera vez de su llegada a la Tierra. A juzgar por lo muerto del lugar, y el cielo oscuro adornado por estrellas y el satélite natural del planeta, podía determinar que era una hora avanzada de la noche, y no se equivocaba, eran las 3 de la madrugada.

No llevaba disfraz puesto, por lo que la hora de arribo resultaba perfectamente conveniente, pues no se vería descubierta por los habitantes, sus antenas se movían ligeramente, atentas a los ruidos; cuando comprendió que nadie vendría, se relajó un poco para meditar las acciones que tomaría.

El plan era básicamente el mismo, pues volvería a construir su increíble máquina que absorbería el magma de la Tierra, para poder llenarla de golosinas para sus Más Altos, justo como ya se los había prometido, de ninguna forma podía decepcionarlos. Sólo había un pequeño cambio en el plan,… esta vez, se encargaría de acabar con el "supuesto" invasor.

Había subestimado a Zim la última vez, ni siquiera tenía idea de cómo se las había arreglado para detenerla, pero la había derrotado, y no permitiría que eso sucediera de nuevo. Su boca se torció en una mueca de desagrado al recordar como Mimi se había vuelto en su contra, quizá por la acción de algún virus que introdujo Zim en su sistema mientras su UCI (Unidad de Captura de Información) lo arrojaba fuera de su base.

Se encerró en sus pensamientos, y por un momento se olvidó de prestar atención. Era ajena a los ojos magenta, casi rojos que la miraban intensamente desde las sombras.

-No creí volver a verte… pensé que había quedado claro que éste planeta es mío –dijo finalmente saliendo a la luz de la luna, él no necesitaba esconderse, él era Zim y Zim no se escondía de nadie.

La irken brincó casi imperceptiblemente en su lugar al escuchar aquella voz… nuevamente esa extraña ansiedad inundó su cuerpo, pero trató de ignorarlo, y sus antenas se amoldaron a su cráneo en un gesto hostil.

-¿Sigues creyendo que estás en una misión? –escupió de manera burlesca, pero como era de esperarse, el irken ni siquiera le prestó atención.

-¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?... ¡Tak! –la última palabra la marcó con énfasis como era su costumbre al hablar, caminaba hacia ella con la mirada en alto, con su típico gesto arrogante.

¡Maldito Zim!...Odiaba eso, odiaba esa expresión en su rostro, creyéndose superior a todos, creyéndose superior a ella. Eso le molestaba demasiado, aunque detestaba reconocer que a diferencia de ella, Zim sí había sido un Invasor, ella ni siquiera era un soldado élite, pero eso había sido culpa de él, de no ser por ese idiota ella habría tomado su prueba y seguramente ahora sería una Invasora… Él no era nada, sólo un desterrado, que era demasiado estúpido para darse cuenta de que Los Altos le mentían o bien, simplemente se negaba a ver la verdad y luchaba por ser aceptado de nuevo.

-¿Regresaste por mi abeja robot? –cuestionó ya estando a centímetros de ella, sus antenas pegadas a su cráneo mostrando hostilidad por igual. A Tak ni siquiera le sorprendió la pregunta y lo miró desafiante, no esperaba tener que enfrentarlo tan pronto, pero entre más rápido, mejor.

-¡Regresé por venganza Zim!

-¿Eh? –sus antenas se irguieron por un momento, e inclinó el rostro hacia un lado mostrando confusión.

-Esta vez sí quiero venganza, vine a acabar con tu innecesaria existencia y a tomar éste planeta como debió ser desde un principio.

-Jajajaja ¿Otra vez con eso?... sabes que el resultado será el mismo.

De nuevo ese tono arrogante, grave error. En un ataque de ira Tak lanzó un puñetazo que impactó directamente en la mandíbula del irken. El silencio inundó el aire, una gran sonrisa surcó su cara al observar al invasor tan confundido y adolorido.

-Ahhrg –un extrañó gruñido se formó en lo más profundo de la garganta del "Invasor" y en un impulso natural se arrojó contra la chica, en un tacleó efectivo, pues ella no tuvo tiempo de reaccionar y cayeron abruptamente al suelo.

Lo vio levantar uno de sus puños y cerró sus ojos con fuerza anticipando el impacto del golpe, golpe que nunca llegó, por el contrario, el puño se abrió al encontrar una de sus muñecas la cual sujetó con fuerza, ella alzó su mano libre para intentar tomarlo por las antenas, pero sólo alcanzó a rozar un receptor, puesto que Zim la sujetó a tiempo.

-¡Suéltame! –bufó molesta sacudiéndose violentamente debajo de él, pero Zim la sujetaba con mucha fuerza y en un agarre bastante firme, hace 1 año habría podido quitárselo de encima ¿Qué había cambiado?

Detuvo sus forcejeos por un instante y observó al irken sobre ella; nunca antes la habían sometido de esa manera, sus ojos lo recorrieron y sus antenas cayeron flácidas en el suelo en una pose de entera sumisión. ¿En qué momento creció tanto?, ella era más alta que él la última vez.

Zim notó la ausencia de movimiento y se quedó mirándola fijamente, era fascinante, jamás había visto a una hembra irken tan de cerca; las hembras eran poco comunes, un error genético. Antes solía haber muchas hembras, pero desde que los Cerebros de Control comenzaron a emplear las smeeteras, la intervención de las féminas irken ya no era necesaria, además se les consideraba más débiles y pequeñas que los machos, raras eran las hembras que lograban destacarse y llegaban a convertirse en soldados élite, y un logro aún mayor… Invasoras; él había tenido oportunidad de convivir con Tenn y Zee durante los entrenamientos, pero ninguna de ellas lucía como Tak, tan fuerte e… ¿interesante, magnífica?... ¿Cómo debería describirla? ¿Qué palabras usar?

La tensión aumentó, ambos se miraban fijamente sin alterar la pose. Nuevamente sintió el estremecimiento de su spooch y esa ansiedad creciente que abordaba su cuerpo. Sus antenas se irguieron ligeramente y se sacudieron un poco de forma inconsciente.

-¿Qué es ese olor? - las antenas de Zim reaccionaron de inmediato, irguiéndose totalmente y sacudiéndose de igual forma. Era un olor dulce, pero era un olor fuerte, impregnante; trataba de percibir el origen de dicho aroma y así lo hizo, sus antenas yacían inclinadas sobre la cabeza de Tak.

-Oh… por Irk –su cuerpo se estremeció al sentir las antenas de Zim rozándose contra las suyas, eso no estaba bien. El color violeta inundó sus mejillas al percatarse de lo que estaba pasando, estaba actuando sumisa ante un irken de mayor altura, y lo peor de todo… "feromonas" estaba usando feromonas para atraerlo.

-A… aléjate- ordenó, aunque más que orden había sonado a súplica.

Zim hizo caso omiso, demasiado embelesado con el aroma y la suave fricción entre ellos como para prestar atención a las palabras. Tak reanudó sus intentos por escapar, aquello estaba escalando demasiado, pero no conseguía moverlo de encima ni un poco, por el contrario, el agarre en sus muñecas se tornó más firme, y el irken ya había recargado todo su peso sobre sus caderas; todo era bastante incómodo, le desagradaba el hecho de que su cuerpo quisiera responder positivamente ante la situación. Dónde habían quedado sus ganas de matarlo, sus deseos de vengarse, debía tomar control de la situación y dejar esas sensaciones de lado ya que de nada le servían.

¡PLACK!, se escuchó un ruido metálico que alertó a Zim enseguida, ese sonido le era demasiado familiar. Tak había decidido hacer uso de sus extremidades biónicas en otro intento por zafarse; pero en cuanto estas salieron del PAK, fueron recibidas por las de Zim, sujetándolas de forma similar a sus muñecas.

Si bien Tak era presumiblemente más inteligente, no se comparaba con la experiencia de Zim en cómbate, él se había enfrentado a otros irkens en variadas ocasiones durante su estancia en Debastis, durante su entrenamiento como élite y finalmente, siendo ya un Invasor.

Las luces producidas por las extremidades de Zim, le obligaron a renovar sus intentos de escape, estaba cargando los láseres, estos brillaban en las puntas de sus extremidades biónicas, si acertaba un tiro con ellos, que era lo más probable… seria el fin.

El irken la miraba con detenimiento, por más que trataba de evocar toda su furia no lo conseguía, le gustaba el dominio que tenía sobre ella en ese momento, verla desesperada por soltarse, con sus antenas completamente plegadas a su cabeza en una expresión sumisa y llena de terror, pero… ¿matarla? ¿Por qué no?... Estaba confundido.

Entonces tuvo una idea, recordó la reciente batalla contra su ahora derrotado némesis, Dib había intentado esa mañana colocar por tercera vez aquellas extrañas esposas en sus muñecas, las cuales se suponían podían poner a dormir a cualquier forma de vida extraterrestre. ¡Humano idiota! Como si eso pudiera detener al asombroso Zim… ¿Podía?

Bueno, debía admitir que sentía una fuerte curiosidad al respecto, las esposas estaban guardadas en su PAK en ese momento, tendría que ser un movimiento muy rápido que lo dejaría vulnerable en caso de que las esposas no cumplieran su supuesta función. Pero en ese momento parecía una mejor opción que matarla.

Una de sus extremidades fue repentinamente liberada, movimiento que la tomó por sorpresa, pero para cuando reaccionó dispuesta a acertar un golpe en el costado del Invasor, éste ya se encontraba colocando un artefacto extraño salido de su PAK en una de sus muñecas.

-Qué estás…. –no pudo siquiera terminar de formular la interrogante, en cuánto logró cerrar la otra esposa, todo se oscureció.

La chica irken había cerrado los ojos, su cuerpo se relajó al instante y sus manos cayeron pesadamente en su regazo, las extremidades biónicas seguían fuera del PAK igualmente inmóviles a sus costados. Zim la miraba boquiabierto, después de todo aquél artefacto era efectivo, eso era de cierto modo escalofriante, si Dib hubiera logrado colocarle esas esposas, en estos momentos se encontraría en una mesa de autopsias de algún laboratorio.

Su atención volvió a concentrarse en ella, los irkens no dormían, no necesitaban realizar ese ritual que tan sólo consistía en una gran pérdida de tiempo, por lo que dedujo que se encontraba inconsciente. Sus antenas brincaron sobre su cabeza nuevamente, el adictivo aroma había desaparecido, ya había determinado que Tak desprendía aquél aroma, el hecho de que desapareciera justo cuando quedó inconsciente, tan sólo lo confirmaba.

La levantó sin esfuerzo y se la colocó al hombro, de esta forma la llevó cargando hasta su base, era demasiado tarde, y afortunadamente sólo se había topado con un humano en su camino; el cual estaba demasiado ebrio para procesar el hecho de que había visto un alienígena cargando a otro, seguramente le adjudicaría la "extraña visión" a la bebida al día siguiente. La nave se quedó en el parque, estaba en una zona que difícilmente era visitada por los humanos, por lo que decidió que regresaría temprano por la mañana a recogerla, ya que no contaba con el espacio suficiente para transportarlos a los dos.

Ya en la base la recostó en una mesa de operaciones, no muy seguro aún de lo que haría con ella, a mini-moose y al pequeño robot no se les veía por ningún lado, y finalmente el Dib seguía contenido en la cápsula. Era divertido, sus dos grandes adversarios bajo su poder en el laboratorio, ambos indefensos, de verdad que él era increíble, no dejaba de sorprenderse a sí mismo.

Se acercó a ella y la observó nuevamente, era extraño verla tan indefensa, pero le agradaba la expresión suave en su rostro. Recorrió su cuerpo con la mirada, observando con detenimiento y haciendo una anotación mental de las diferencias entre sus cuerpos o al menos las diferencias que alcanzaba a notar sobre la ropa. Su atención se enfocó de nuevo en sus antenas, esa era una diferencia muy notable, la forma en que se curvaban, llevó su mano enguantada hasta una de ellas, y la tomó entre sus dedos con el propósito de analizarla, la recorrió desde la base hasta la zona en que se tornaba curva, parecía rígida, pero aun así podía desdoblarla fácilmente, sus antenas eran realmente largas.

Apenas había recobrado la conciencia, sentía el cuerpo pesado, no estaba muy segura de lo que había pasado, pero se sentía cómoda y relajada, no quería abrir los ojos. Las extremidades biónicas habían vuelto a resguardarse dentro de su PAK de forma lenta, sin hacer ruido. Lo único que podía recordar en ese momento era el rostro del irken que tanto odiaba, su intensa mirada sobre ella, como si no hubiera más en el mundo que apreciar, el peso sobre su cuerpo, el firme agarre, sus antenas rozándose contra las de ella… curioso, justo en ese momento sentía algo similar, era relajante y… placentero.

Su cuerpo se estremeció un poco al percibir una sensación caliente en su bajo vientre, apretó un poco las piernas ante un extraño cosquilleo en esa zona. Con pesar abrió los ojos, sólo para encontrarse a ese irken pasando sus dedos por la punta de su antena, un nuevo estremecimiento la sacudió, esta vez acompañado con un gemido que escapó de sus labios.

Zim la miró curioso por el efecto producido, aún sin soltar la antena. Tak le devolvía la mirada, de nuevo esa expresión sumisa en su rostro. Aquél gemido lo paralizó en su lugar, no era de dolor, era otra clase de sonido, consecuencia de su toque.

-¡¿Qué estás haciendo?! –gritó furiosa, enderezándose de golpe, su expresión volvía a ser la habitual, pero había un tinte purpura bastante marcado en sus mejillas. Su antena recobró su forma natural, curvada, formando un espiral, sus antenas vibraron suavemente sobre su cabeza.

-Ahh… -el sonido esta vez provino de la boca de Zim, ahí estaba ese olor nuevamente, mucho más intenso esta vez.

Ella también se había percatado de ello ¿Por qué su cuerpo continuaba actuando así ante él? ¿Por qué no podía dejar de pensar en él? ¿Por qué lo deseaba cerca? Estúpidas feromonas.

Trató de levantarse de aquella mesa, pero trastabilló un poco, y quedó sentada de nueva cuenta en la superficie metálica. Miró con enfado el artefacto que aún yacía sujeto a sus muñecas, a eso debía atribuirse su repentina debilidad.

-¡Quítame esto! –ordenó con firmeza, desesperada ante la situación.

Zim se acercó a ella, sus manos se posaron en las esposas, sus antenas reclinadas hacia el frente encontrándose de nuevo con las de Tak, restregándose contra ellas de una forma más agresiva que la primera vez, provocando corrientes eléctricas a través de sus cuerpos.

-Z-Ziimm –dijo en un susurro, sus ojos abiertos de sorpresa y pánico.

Las esposas cayeron al piso, Zim la había liberado. Él yacía entre sus piernas, su cara a centímetros de la suya, mirándola de nuevo con esa intensidad que casi la quemaba, sus antenas continuaban rozándose con las de ella produciendo más de esas deliciosas descargas. Colocó sus manos en su pecho, con la intención de apartarlo de un empujón o algo similar, pero no pasó de la intención, puesto que no pudo apartarlo de ella, no quería hacerlo, quería más de esa mirada, ahí estaban frente a sus ojos esas facciones que conocía más que de memoria, debía admitir que le gustaba mucho ver su cara.

No, no, no, ¡No!... Trató de sacudir esos pensamientos de su cabeza, qué clase de estupideces estaba pensando. Ella lo odiaba ¡Él había arruinado su vida!, por su culpa había quedado como una indefensa smeet frente a Los Más Altos. Debía aniquilarlo…, pero… entonces... por qué insistía en atraerlo hacía ella, por qué quería más de esa mirada, más roces… esa necesidad de ser controlada… no podía sentir nada por él, los irkens no conocían sobre amor o cariño, esos sentimientos representaban debilidad, y los irkens no eran débiles de ninguna manera, los débiles eran defectos cuyo destino era ser desactivados, lanzados por escotillas o simplemente ser tratados como escoria… los sentimientos no tenían cabida aquí, debía tratarse de simple curiosidad, de tocarlo de una forma diferente, la necesidad de tenerlo cerca por una vez… sí, eso era, sólo eso… necesidad.

**CONTINUARÁ…**

* * *

_Se supone que esto sería un One-Shot, pero al final como siempre terminé escribiendo más de la cuenta. Además, estoy trabajando arduamente en el lemon que abarcará gran parte del siguiente capítulo, es mi primer lemon entre irkens, así que quiero explotar las posibilidades. Eso sí, si esperan que esto sea romántico al estilo "Te amo, no quiero separarme de ti nunca, eres lo más importante de mi vida"… olvídenlo. Estamos hablando de Tak y Zim, simplemente no veo la forma, al menos no en ésta historia. _

_Si les ha gustado y desean continuación, no olviden dejar un comentario que yo los leo y respondo con gusto. Positivo o negativo todo es bien recibido ¡Gracias por leer!_

_-Das Herz_


End file.
